


of Sigils and Contracts

by jobixen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, One Shot, Short, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jobixen/pseuds/jobixen
Summary: Favors is the devil's thing.Yoon Jeonghan is not exactly the devil but it just turns out that Boo Seungkwan and Jeon Wonwoo really really wants something.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 31





	1. demons and hospital beds

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this three-part seventeen shortfic in my documents for some years now, and I thought it was quite nice so decided to post it here today. This is partly inspired from the TV series SUPERNATURAL, and a meanie fanfic 'Bound' by Versevere. Enjoy reading!!!

_"Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae"_

Jeonghan heard the incantation being spoken from a far, and almost immediately felt the familiar burning sensation in his back. He looked at the crest in his left wrist, it was glowing in a bright red color – this could only mean one thing.

He was being summoned.

He spread his dark wings, gracefully apparating to his new master.

…

The boy in front of him looks terrified. Jeonghan observed him; he was holding a candle while standing in a sigil, a very particular sigil that could only summon Jeonghan.

"Uhm, hi I'm Boo Seungkwan," the boy said, looking down.

"I know.” Jeonghan smirked. “I'm Jeonghan, what can I do for you?” he continued.

"Can I ask something first?" Seungkwan said, now looking up to see the beautiful creature before him. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow to indicate yes.

"So….. What will happen to me? Do I die after ten years? Do I go to hell? Are you going to follow me around until the contract expires? What do I need to do?” the boy queried. Jeonghan laughed at the younger's one-after-another questions.

"Well, okay first of all, you don’t die after ten years; you will die a normal death meaning you will die when you’re supposed to die. Secondly, you will not go to hell, contract souls belongs to the demon his bounded to, after being collected, your soul will not exist, it won’t exist in heaven nor hell. Third, I don’t need to follow you around if you don’t want to. And lastly, you don’t need to do anything, if you want, I'll do everything for you."

"Oh okay. Then let’s do this? I guess?" Seungkwan said, now gaining confidence

“What do you want?" the demon asked, a piece of paper appearing in his hands, "We need your wish to base the contract on.”

"My mom's on a comma. The doctors are supposed to euthanize her if she doesn’t wake up today, my father decided," a teary eyed Seungkwan explained. “I want her to wake up.”

"That’s it?"

"That’s it."

Jeonghan closed his eyes and spread with wings, Seungkwan stared at the majestic creature gently flying above him, the younger's breathe hitched when the demon had landed in front of him. The latter muttered a few Latin words that Seungkwan can’t quite grasp; and then Jeonghan leaned in and breathing closely to his new master's cheeks. Seungkwan felt a burning sensation in his left wrist; a miniature version of the sigil he used to summon the demon appeared like a tattoo on his skin.

"The contract is sealed, you can now call upon me with your wishes" Jeonghan said, letting go of Seungkwan.

Seungkwan was staring at the red eyes of Jeonghan when he felt the air got colder. He looked around him; there they were – his mother's hospital room.

He looked at his mother, peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. He watched as Jeonghan approached her and caressed her cheeks.

" _Expergisci,_ " Jeonghan whispered.

And just like that, Seungkwan's heart skipped a beat when he saw her mother's eyes open.

"Seun.. seungkwan?" Her mother mouthed.

"Oh my god, Mama, how are you feeling?" Seungkwan was a crying mess, so the demon took the initiative to press the button to call doctors.

After some minutes, the doctors rushed in and pushed Seungkwan away from his mother, asking him to wait outside.

"Thank you," Seungkwan said, the two were sitting in the waiting benches outside his mother’s room.

"She got on a car accident with the boy in that room,” Seungkwan pointed the room in front of his mother, Chwe Hansol, the name beside the door reads.

Jeonghan looked at the boy inside, smiled, and muttered to himself, "Evigilare", before he started walking away.

Seungkwan stared the demon's back; he wondered how the wings disappeared, and where Jeonghan was going. He didn’t really care that much, he was just thankful that his mother is awake. He saw more doctors rushing in, he stood up to greet them, but instead of going to his mother's room, they've gone to the boy's room.

Seungkwan peaked at the viewing window of the boy's door. The doctors where busy questioning him; he was awake too.

Seungkwan decided to check back on his mother, but before he could leave, the boy at the room, Chwe Hansol looked at him and smiled.

He couldn’t help but smile back.


	2. demons and roses

_"Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me.”_

Different from the usual incantation to summon Jeonghan – but it still worked. Upon hearing, Jeonghan spread his wings to fly, leaving Seungkwan and the favor he secretly gave him in the hospital.

…

A boy sitting at the edge of a rooftop, holding a piece of paper with a baphomet symbol was all Jeonghan saw when he landed. The demon decided to sit beside him, taking in the beautiful view at the top.

The boy curiously looked at Jeonghan – his pitch black wings were still visible and his red eyes were illuminating the moon.

"Are you the devil?" the boy asked, his voice were surprisingly deeper than Jeonghan had expected.

"No.” the older chuckled. “He’s quite busy so he commands us crossroad demons to do the favor thing.” When there was no response from the boy, he added, "Why did you call?"

"Good question," the boy smiled painfully, "Can you perhaps fix a broken life?"

"Anything,” the demon answered, smiling. He was without a doubt growing fonder of his new master and his witty comments as the seconds pass by.

"Fix mine," the boy looked at Jeonghan seriously. The smile from the latter’s face fell.

"I’m Jeonghan."

"I’m Jeon Wonwoo."

Jeonghan whispered the same Latin words to bind a contract, and leaned in to kiss Wonwoo's cheeks.

…

"Your life is fixed now Wonwoo, you can wake up"

Brightness temporarily blinded Wonwoo as he hears a familiar bell rang. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he realized that he was standing on a flower shop – his flower shop. He let his eyes explore what was in front of him – his withered plants and flowers were now at full bloom; and his assistant who resigned yesterday was smiling at the customers he's assisting.

He looked at the demon beside him and gave him a what-the-actual-fuck-happened look.

"It’s your new life.”

As if on cue, the bell in the door rang, getting Wonwoo's attention; it revealed an attractive and tall boy in his 20s, holding a black and pink rose, heading to the cashier.

"Uh, you can’t return that. We don’t do refunds here" Wonwoo immediately said.

"I’m not returning anything" the boy grins, revealing his canines.

"Then why are you here?" Jeonghan asked softly, sounding more humane than Wonwoo did.

"Kim Mingyu," he said while bowing to the two, completely ignoring the question.

"I’m Jeonghan, and this is Wonwoo, the owner who's definitely single," Jeonghan grins. Wonwoo could only glare at Jeonghan, still terrified of his demonness

"That's good then," Mingyu answered. "This is for you, I guess." he brings the roses to Wonwoo's face, the two were both blushing.

Mingyu proceeded to talk, building nonsense over nonsense words, obviously trying to impress Wonwoo. The latter kept on his eyes on Mingyu, digesting every word and every sentence.

“So, anyways, can I have your number?” the youngest of the three asked the owner.

Wonwoo was taken aback by the sudden request; he looked at Jeonghan, confused.

"This is your new life"


	3. demons and angels

Exhausted from bounding contracts with humans, Jeonghan layed down on his bed, his eyes wandered around his flat, he's still not used to living in an apartment – it’s very different to his place in hell. Crowley, the king of hell, thought that it would be convenient to demons like Jeonghan to live in the human world because they stay in it more than they stay in the underworld.

A few minutes in, finally growing bored of contemplating his apartment, Jeonghan finally stood up, causing the stuff on his bed to flutter around him.

Curious – he never noticed it before – but his bed is actually full of feathers, soft and long like his, but instead of the dark jet black color, it was pure and white - almost blinding.

"Long time no see,” a familiar voice behind him say. Jeonghan turned around; there stood a creature – almost mirroring him.

An angel.

It's black hair, white outfit, and pristine white majestic wings almost felt like it was mocking Jeonghan's white hair, black outfit and wings.

"What do you want?" Jeonghan snickered.

"Can’t I visit an old friend?" the angel said looking through the pile of contracts on Jeonghan's table.

“Don’t touch that,” the demon warned.

"Why is your name Jeonghan?" the flawless creature pointed at one of the contracts, ignoring the latter’s comment.

"I’ve always been Jeonghan" the demon rolled his eyes.

"No you’re not. At least in hell you’re not"

"I’m Jeonghan to my Korean bounds, just like how your Seungcheol to your Korean vessels, but I’m assuming you know this already, and you’re just finding new reasons to annoy me."

"I like your real demon name better" Seungcheol smirked.

"I like your real angel name too" Jeonghan replied, not letting the angel win this – whatever this is.

_“Aziraeth"_

_"Cassiel"_

The angel took two steps toward Aziraeth, still smirking. He then proceeded to spread his wings making it more majestic than it already is.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" the demon smirked back.

"No, I guess not", the angel laugh. There was a pause, “but I have to go”, he continued.

"I'll be back" Cassiel said getting ready to fly.

"Why do you always come here?"

"Isn’t it obvious?" the angel looked at the demon with disbelief, the latter just stared back, not having a single clue. The angel steps closer, "I like annoying you", he said before dissolving through the large window.

"Idiot", Aziraeth smiled looking at the place the angel just left.


End file.
